


One Hundred to One

by Mas_Cabron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Dean in Love, Character Study, Crowley is kinda cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, The one where Lucifer isnt as big as a dick as he usually is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_Cabron/pseuds/Mas_Cabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would take one hundred days of you treating me like shit for one day of you loving me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In McAdams High, it was normal to be gay. The student ratio of kids being homosexual to heterosexual was seventy to one. Nobody batted an eye if the footbal captain walked down the hall, all over his boyfriend, or if the most popular girl in school kissed her best friend. All of it being like a spin the bottle game that didn't end with the party. It made sense after all, McAdams being in downtown New York, anyone who even grew up in the area shamelessly flaunted themselves. _It was beautiful._

"Yo, Castiel!" Kevin Tran, a fifteen year old third year was shouting my name from behind me, the throng of students making it hard to differentiate anyone in the crowd, but Tran's voice was one of few in our hall. High, wavering, just entering puberty. The kid was too smart for his own good. "Castiel, wait up!"

I paused and moved to the side, letting a group of third years dressed like every famous character from Shakespear trope past, a guy with a crown of thorns almost tripping into me. I recognized Crowley when he moved his crown and smirked at me. "King Lear bitch." he gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before catching up with the rest of his posse.

"Really, you gotta walk so fast?" Tran had caught up to me, his tan frame from spending the spring break with his mother was heaving like he had run a marathon.

"It's not my fault you're a pip squeak." I ruffled his already perfect bed head, his whole body jerking too late. "What can I do for you President Elect?" Did I mention the kid was already on board for Student Body President?

"I had an idea, an epiphany if you will, about my student address."

"It better be damn good, Crowly could probably take his shirt off and win." I let a smile grace my face briefly, thinking of my one night stand with the brunet.

"Okay, so here's my plan."

I zoned out, Tran was always coming up with something new to win the elections. Poor kid tried every year, and this was nothing new. I got out my headphones and plugged in my school playlist. Dirt off your Shoulder came on, Trap remix. I turned it up until I couldn't even hear Tran, the music so loud I could feel it vibrating my ear drums. Even though I skipped class or slept through it, reflective sunglasses warning off anyone who looked at me, I was still passing. Tran elbows my ribs to try and get my attention but I just wave him off. Okay, so I mostly copied his homework, _you win some, you lose some._

"-Winchester, can you believe it?"

I jerked my head, pulling out my earphones as fast as possible and put my hand in front of Tran, "Hold up, what about Winchester? And which one."

There was three Winchesters in our school, each one as coveted as the last, each one almost untouchable. There was Adam, the youngest at fifteen, bleach blond hair that Miley Cyrus would have lusted for. Then Sam, sixteen and already looking like Apollo, all hot and tan, taller then his eldest brother, which brings me to the final one. Dean Winchester. Seventeen years old and already crushing hearts wherever he went. Both genders hung all over the track star, though he hadn't dated anyone since middle school and according the schools web sight was "as straight as an angels flight." To my theater friend and local Gossip Girl, Charlie Bradbury, he was even up for Prom King, right along side the Clones. Or that's what a majority of the population called Michael and Lucifer. No one knew their last names, it was like a state secrete. And those two demons thrived on the attention they got. Probably ranked second on the 10/10 Would Bang McAdams list. _Right after each brother in the Winchester family._

"Dean," Tran must have noticed my absent head because he looked slightly annoyed. "Rumor's going around that he's joining Theater."

I almost let out a snort. Dean Winchester in Theater? Yeah right. "Yeah right Tran, check your resources buddy."

"Direct quote. Half of hallway C heard him say it after shop. Apparently his grades don't appease his parents and they're making him 'take a break' with Track and join Theater."

"Bull," I stopped outside classroom D6, french. "There's no way that twink would be joining our gang of misfits, he's way to," I paused and scrunched my face in concentration "normal."

Tran was about to interrupt me when his phone went off, shortly followed by mine.

**Bradbury: You hear about Winchester? How many of you are willing to place some bets? Moma needs a new Katana!**

 

McAdams high still held its clicks. There was your cosplayers, split into two main groups, the Homestuck and the Anime group, which once again split into the Host club and the Titans, rivaling against one another almost every day at lunch. There was the goth kids, which I personally liked to call "Deeply in touch with themselves, and or Satan." (These people were my favorite.) The Asian Persuasion, a group of mostly Asians and Japanese kids who dominated the school in the computer labs. (Kevin Tran being an honorary member, "How can you be a member, you were born in Canada!" "Oh my god Castiel, are you telling me about my own nationality? My father was from Hong Kong I'll have you know!" There was the jocks: though we didn't have our own football team, our Track and Field was just as much of an event. With both the Clones and two of the Winchesters (Sam and Dean) being on the team, half the school gathered around the bleachers to ogle at the single men. We had the gym team, ninety-nine percent girls, one hundred percent feminists. Speech and Debate club, Blond headed Barbies, prone to suck in anyone who bleached their hair past the point of no return, and then the Originals, kids who didn't really hang with any club, creating their own.

"Charlie's holding all the bets, apparently there's over two thousand dollars down." Tran greeted me the following day, this time during lunch, our first period together. "According to the rumor mill, both Adam and Sam placed bets against it."

"Told you my dear little friend, he's not coming!" I took a seat at our usual table, the rest of the gang yet to arrive.

"No, but listen, both Adam and Sam only bet five dollars each." he

"Yeah so?" I munched on my quesadilla. Mmm, lukewarm, just how I liked it.

"So?! If they actually thought he wasn't going to commit, they would have bet way more. The way I see it, they only did it to start something, I mean who bets five dollars at McAdams High?"

He had a point. Nearly everyone here had a bank account as big as the down payment on my fathers car. "Okay, so the details are hazy."

"Hazy? Whatever, I put two hundred down on him being there."

I nearly choked on my room temperature cheese. "Really Tran? That's what, lunch money for two months?"

He rolled his eyes, just as the rest of our group was coming in."Try two weeks in this economy."

 

When I walked through the auditorium doors, I could tell right off the bat that Charlie was going to be rich. The regular kids were there: Bela Talbot, transfer student extraordinaire, Benny Lafitte sweet talking fourth year that was held behind, Abaddon Creevy, sidekick of, Crowley our president and leader. Surrounding the usual gang was the Theater Thrivers. The usual suspects lining up in the pews, waiting to audition for whatever Crowley wanted to perform. In the throw of the people, one beat up leather jacket, pealing in an almost wing like pattern stood out among the armory and tutus.

"Crowley," I pat him on the back as I pass by, keeping my eyes off the freckled fellow standing next to him. "what's the story this time?"

"Man of the hour!" he smirks at me, almost as if he knows my dirty little secret. "Come hither my child, and tellest me of thou opinion!"

He was in charge, almost of the whole school. That meant he had the ins on just about everyone, even the Clones. He didn't do it an standoffish way either, he was smart and precise. He did his homework, and if this was Hogwarts, he would be the Hermione Granger of Slytherin. I stepped in close to him, his Calvin Klein washing over me and comforting me in a way that only a Mob Boss who was family to you, could.

"What are we aiming for this year, plot twists or tears?" His last years rendition of One Flew over the Cuckoos Nest got into the New York Times, controversial and award winning. Everything Crowley ever wanted.

"American Beauty amigo." he slips his free hand around my shoulders, low enough to suggest something but high enough to keep sex offender warrants at bay.

For the first time I look up at Dean Winchester, standing almost less than two feet across from me. He was playing seesaw with his feet, almost like he was uncomfortable. _But that couldn't be right, the eldest Winchester was always so poise, in control._

"Yeah? Who gets to play Angela?" I speak the words towards Dean but he's not paying attention, eyes still shifting.

"Hmm, I was thinking Talbot, but there's a hot little number in row two with blond hair that could use a little spot light." We both turn our heads and look to the girl in question.

"Jo Harvelle?"

Like two Siamese cats our heads snap back to Dean, who has officially unofficially spoken his first words to me. "Better be careful with that one, girl has claws the size of Bella's eyelashes." He's smirking now, like he was in space and finally landed back to earth.

"You know Talbot? She's not usually a part of the Jock Straps." his own personal nickname for the athletes.

"Who doesn't know her, she sure gets around."

"Hear hear," I finally find my voice and join in, like I wasn't standing there the entire time. "Apparently she sat in AP Calc last week."

Dean's green orbs catch my blue ones and for one split second I want to turn to animal instincts, tear my clothes of and devour him the mating rituals of the gods. He looks away and I almost have to slap myself to not drool.

"Yes, but you know who the teacher was." he smirks at the two of us.

"Kate Wheeler-"

"Kate Wheeler-" Dean grins at me and I have to hold myself back. _Control your loins Tarzan._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All wording and or mention of American Beauty IS NOT MINE. Credit to the writer and director of the movie itself. Also while I'm mentioning it: the characters of Supernatural do NOT belong to me either. (sigh)

"Casting calls part one: we are running a clean operation people, know the lines or get off my stage. First to the front, Ashton Wells." Crowley leaned back after making the general announcement, clutching a list of names to his chest.

I was sitting on his right side, Abaddon on his left.

"Ugh, it's just Ash." A skrawny kid in clothes too big for him walked onto stage. "I'll be going for the part of Lester Burnham." He cleared his throat and waited for Crowley to give him the nod; then "I had always heard your entire life flashes in front of your eyes the second before you die. First of all, that one second isn't a second at all, it stretches on forever, like an ocean of time… For me it was-"

Crowley rolled his eyes and I had to hide a smirk. "Mr. Wells; the part of Lester Burnham needs to be portrayed by someone; bulkier if you will, more masculine and more sure of himself. Maybe we could have you audition for Ricky Fitts instead."

"But I don't have the lines for Ricky-"

"Then get off my stage and wait till the calls are over. If you still don't have them, stay off my stage." Crowley was to the point, no sugar coating, one of the reasons had a hard time loving him. "That goes for all of you!" he turned around in his seat and addressed everyone else. "If you miss your call or can't switch parts, don't even bother coming up. I've been stage head for three years, this isn't chemistry."

"At this rate, it'll be a one person show." I muttered, watching as about ten students got up and went to the stage hand side. Three students were already cutting out rose bushes.

"I'd rather have a one person show than a show full of idiots."

I laughed, my eyes scanning over the rest of the kids, landing on Dean. Who was looking right at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I smiled, finally in control of my body, and sat back in my seat, facing forward as Bella Talbot walked onto the stage.

"You all know who I am, so let's skip all formalities. I will be auditioning for the role of Angela Hayes."

"She should be going for the wife." Abaddon sneered. The two used to be thick as thieves until Crowley chose Abaddon for his hinchwoman.

"She has the mentality of Carolyn, but the body of Angela." Crowley kept his voice low as the Brit read her lines.

Aba rolled her eyes but made no remark.

After thirty minutes, our casting sheet was beginning to look like this:

 **Angela Hayes:** Bela T.

 **Ricky Fitts:** Garth F.

 **Colonel Frank Fits** : Michael

 **Jane Burnham:** Jo H.

(And after much argument from the judges panel) **Carolyn Burnham:** Abaddon C.

 **Lester Burnham:** ?

"- _my grandmother’s hands, and the way her skin seemed like paper… And the first time I saw my cousin Tony’s brand new Firebird… And Janie… And Janie…_ " another nameless kid was almost droning through Lester's final speech. 

"I need someone who can bring the lines to life, not put me to sleep." Crowley threw his hands up, startling the boy, but to his credit he kept reading.

I laughed a little. _"I need a father who's a role model, not some horny geek-boy who's gonna spray his shorts whenever I bring a girlfriend home from school._ " Thinking he was going to laugh at my failed attempt of Jane, but a serious expression settled over his face.

"Why don't you try for Lester's part?"

"You're joking." I hope my voice painted the picture. I would not get on that stage.

"Come on Castiel, we know how you get when you've had too much tequila." Abaddon leans over the middle man to get a look at me.

"Yeah, tequila; And in case you haven't noticed, no one's brandishing a bottle in my face." I hissed back, trying to keep my voice quite enough to not disturb anyone else. 

"Well I don't have my flask on me, _but..._ " he lengths his words, trying to draw me out.

"But?" I fall for the bait. Our VIP row isn't even hearing the kid in the background.

"But I have a bag of that special powder you love _oh so much._ "

I narrow my eyes, he had me there.

"But you better put on the best damn performance of your life." he shakes a finger in my face.

"Second of the private ones I do for you right?" I throw him a wink.

He chuckles but motions for the kid to leave center stage. "Alright, we have another one for Lester Burnham."

I stand up and ignore the urge to turn around. It takes half a minute to hop onto the shiny linoleum, I grab a script from a stagehand, even though I could say the ending monologue in my sleep. It's hard being up there, I was more of a behind the curtain man. _"I had always heard your entire life flashes in front of your eyes the second before you die._ " I start off, not even addressing the audience.

Someone clears there throat, a sign to speak up.

" _First of all, that one second isn't a second at all, it stretches on forever, like an ocean of time... For me, it was lying on my back at Boy Scout camp, watching falling stars... And yellow leaves, from the maple trees, that lined our street... Or my grandmother's hands, and the way her skin seemed like paper... And the first time I saw my cousin Tony's brand new Firebird... And Janie... And Janie... And... Carolyn._ " Finally I look up, and catch Dean Winchester's eye. He looks so intent on my every word. I don't look away. " _I guess I could be pretty pissed off about what happened to me... but it's hard to stay mad, when there's so much beauty in the world. Sometimes I feel like I'm seeing it all at once, and it's too much, my heart fills up like a balloon that's about to burst... And then I remember to relax, and stop trying to hold on to it, and then it flows through me like rain and I can't feel anything but gratitude for every single moment of my stupid little life... You have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm sure. But don't worry... you will someday_."

He's the first to clap, quickly followed by the rest of the crowd. I break off our little stare down and look at Crowley. He's smiling and I know he won't let me turn this down.

 **Lester Burnham:** Castiel M.


End file.
